Happy Holiday! Christmas
by CaptainofYesterday
Summary: 1/4 one-shots... "Christmas is coming up, watch out for your invitation"


Christmas…

_What, I forgot something? Impossible!_

_//I better get this out before it's too late… Yeah … It wouldn't be good if they got out to late and nobody could come// Kuro thought. It was November 28__th__; Kuro thought that she would invite all of her friends over for Christmas this year so they could celebrate it together. //Shika, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten and Lee, isn't that about it?// She checked that she had made an invitation for everyone. And as far as she could see she wasn't missing anyone. She hurried out of her house and slammed the door behind her and she was off…_

Kuro happily tip toed to the mall. It had finally become the 20th of December, 4 days before Christmas, and Kuro had forgotten to buy presents for everyone. She stopped outside the mall and thought a little about what to get her friends this Christmas. After a little while she walked into the heated mall because it had begun snowing, she then jumped into the first store, it was a store full of ninja tools. She looked around and saw a sign that said '50% off on all tools, that carry a red stamp' Kuro began thinking //I wonder if anyone would like something from in here… maybe Azuma-sensei, he was so sad when his weird knives broke… And I feel guilty about it… After all I was the one that broke 'em when we were training with team 10// Kuro looked around and found those weird element knives that Azuma used. She looked at the prize card and stiffened the prize for these things were off the charts. She looked all over the knives for one of those red stamps, but she couldn't find it, she then remembered that she had a coupon for this place. She fished her wallet up from her pocket and found the coupon on it stood '75% off on the next items you buy' nice enough, now the gift was affordable. She got up to the counter and laid the knives on it, then she remembered that she could get Tenten's gift in here as well. She took the knives and looked for something for Tenten. Kuro looked all around and found at last a box in the corner of the store. The box was maybe a half arms length wide and a half arms length in height, the box was filled with basic tool for weapon fighters. Kuro took it and hurried over to the counter aging. She put the 2 items up on it and waited for somebody to come. Not long after the shop keeper came out from behind the shop, he looked at the items

"It will be 150.000 yen" He said and looked at Kuro, She got up her coupon and gave it to the man, and he found the new prize.

"Here, and thank you" Kuro said and gave him the money, she took her stuff and left the store. She hurried over to some lockers; she knew was placed not long away. When she got over there she threw her things in there and shut it and locked up. She continued looking till she came to a hobby shop. She got in and looked around thinking. She got over to a rack where they had scrolls, she took a few, //You always need scrolls// She continued looking around till she stumbled over something. She quickly got up and her eyes locked on a wall with posters. It was filled with lots and lots of different kind of posters, from those of the nature, till food till those pervish ones that Jiraiya would totally fall in love with. Kuro giggled at the thought and she got a bright thought; she would get one of those posters for little Jiraiya… //Yeah that would properly do// She walked over to the counter and lay what she found on it, and then her money. Not long after she was out of there…

Kuro was quietly walking through the rest of the mall; she wasn't quite sure what to get the rest. She passed a woman's store. She saw a cute red dress. Kuro went into the store and found the dress and took one. She looked through the shop looking for other stuff.

Kuro walked home 3 hours later with lots and lots of bags filled with pretty random stuff. She came back to her house; she unlocked the door and went inside. She went into the living room and sat all of the bags on a gigantic dining table. Kuro, began looking through all the things that she had brought,

"Great, I think I have gotten everything… But I might have to double check" -_- Kuro took everything out of her bags and found her gift list

Kuro sweet dropped when she saw that she hadn't written anything down on it, she regretted that she hadn't done this when she was buying the stuff.

Kuro began writing down while she cheeked what she had brought.

"That should be it… Although I feel like I'm missing something…" She brushed off the thought because it was not an option to make mistakes. Kuro then ran around the house to gather up, wrapping paper, tape and so forth. Not long after she was finished gathering and she began wrapping the presents.

"_Hello Kuro" Ino and Sakura said, they had rushed over to Kuro's house just 1 hour after she had delivered her invitations_

"_Hello Sakura, Hello Ino" Kuro smiled at them _

"_I will come to your Christmas party" They said in union aging._

"_REALLY?" Kuro's eyes sparkled._

"_Yeah…" Sakura said and smiled at Kuro "But I hope you have invited Sasuke!" _

"_Don't worry I have… In fact I have invited everyone!" She threw a fist in the air_

"_Everyone? Like Naruto, Lee and Shino?" Ino said disbelieving _

"_Of course… Why wouldn't I?" Kuro thought one more time, 'cause something that Ino said, and her response didn't quite sound like it should. But Kuro just forgot about it, there was no room for mistakes._

_~~30__th__ of November~~_

"_Hey Kuro?" Shikamaru, walked up to Kuro when she was walking through the streets_

"_What's up Shika?" She looked at him _

"_I would really like to come over the 24__th__… And I should say from Choji that he really looks forward to it as well" She smiled at her, as he stuck hands in his pockets, as they were walking._

"_Sounds good!" Kuro gave him a quick hug and ran off_

_~~1__st__ of December~~_

"_Kuro!" Kiba jelled and ran up to her, with Shino and Hinata just behind him_

"_Hello Kiba, Shino, Hinata!" She grinned and took her hands behind her head_

"_We-we just… Wan-wanted to… Te-tell you... That… We-we're coming… to-to your pla-place this Christmas" Hinata stuttered _

"_All of you? That sounds wonderful!" Kuro jumped around she was so happy to get so many positive replies_

_~~The 12__th__ of December~~_

_Neji came up to Kuro_

"_My team and I are coming to your little party" He simply said not wanting to look at Kuro_

"_Really? Didn't think you wanted" Kuro looked confused_

"_Well… Tenten and Lee are hyper on the thought on coming to the party… And they insisted on dragging me along…" He sighed and walked away_

_~~The 19__th__ of December~~_

"_Kuro! Kuro!" Sakura came running_

"_What is it Sakura?" Kuro asked and turned around to face her friend_

"_Sasuke told me to say 'Tell the brat that I'm coming to her little get together on Christmas Eve'" She grinned and looked at Kuro_

"_Really? What a surprise" Kuro was pretty surprised at the information_

It had finally become the 23rd of December and Kuro woke up from her sweet dreams

"1 day left… Gotta get the rest finished" She jumped up from her bed and ran in her bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

Around 2 hours later when she had finished up and eaten breakfast, she ran out in her backyard to get the Christmas tree she had found the day before. She took it inside to decorate it.

"Want it to stand out… If just a little" She said to herself after she had sat it up. She then remembered that she could play with snow. She smirked and got a bucket with water from the kitchen and splashed it at the tree and in the instant it hit the tree the most beautiful snow had formed on the branches and the good thing about this snow, was that it wouldn't melt before Kuro wanted it to. She then put a bird at the top of the tree instead of a star or an angel. And she looked though her boxes with Christmas ornaments and found her glass ornaments, which would fit the theme pretty well. A half an hour later she had finished decorating, and the room looked like a fine coat of snow had taken place on top of everything, everything was sparkling like the snow outside, and in the tree small birds looked like they had frozen in place just to be able to be in this very room. Kuro smiled at herself for doing such a flawless job. She went into the kitchen to think of the menu for tomorrow. //-_-'' why is it so hard to come up with? Arrgghh… Maybe I just should look in my Ma's old recipe book for ideas…// She found the book and looked thought it. And her eyes felt on a meal she remembered from when she was very young: The Christmas Curry… Kuro Smiled when she remembered, how her mother always made it for Christmas, and how the wonderful scent of the meal had spread in the entire house. She laid a piece of paper into the book where the meal was and she continued looking for a dessert and she feel over one. It was the Lucky Mint Cheesecake. //Ohh what the hell… I have never been normal, so I can serve a St. Patrick dessert to Christmas ^^''… And before I forget… I have to bake Choji's cake… Yeah… It will just become a red velvet cake… That's the only this I feel like baking right now _// She found the recipe and gathered the ingredients necessary for the cake. 30 minutes later the house was filled with a lovely scent of cake.

"FINALLY!! THE DAY HAS COME!!" Kuro hopped around the house. This was the day she had waited on for soooo long. She jumped up to finish and out the door to wish everyone merry Christmas. But she ran back aging to get the presents for Azuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade.

She ran around and tried to find the pervish sage. And of course she found him at the indoors spa place.

"Merry Christmas, Pervish sage!" Kuro jelled, and ran over to him

"Scchh! They are gonna hear you!" He took one more quick peek into the women's spa, and then he turned to Kuro "And Merry Christmas to you"

"Well… Anyway… -_-… I have something for you!" Kuro jumped around Jiraiya

"Really?" He looked kind of puzzled; Kuro guessed that it was quite sometimes since he had gotten something from anyone

"YEAH!" She looked through her bag and found his gift "Here it is… And once aging MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" She grinned as Jiraiya, took his present, it looked like he was moved to tears

"Thank you Kuro… It a long time since I have gotten a Christmas present from anyone" He slowly opened the gift and rolled the poster out, and his nose began to lightly bleed "Ehh… Am I really that much of a pervert?" He asked and looked at Kuro

"Sure is! But you know, it's alright…" She threw a thumps up at him and ran away "Well See ya Jiraiya; I have other places to attempt to!" She waved and was off to find the Sensei's.

"AZUMA-SENSEI! KURENAI-SENSEI! KAKASHI-SENSEI! GUY-SENSEI!" Kuro shouted while she ran through the streets of Konoha. After a little while she saw 4 people come out from a restaurant and walk towards her, looked pretty much like the 4 baka-senseis… "HEY I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" She ran over to them and they just looked at her in a weird way

"What is it Kuro?" Kakashi asked, for some reason her wasn't reading at the moment

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Kuro danced around them smiling widely

"Merry Christmas Kuro" Kurenai smiled back at the dancing girl

"By the way… I have something for you all!" She took Iruka's gift up from the bag and gave Azuma it since there only was only the 4 gifts left

"Thanks… Kuro" Azuma looked in the back and saw the 4 presents and he took one up "Merry Christmas, Guy-Sensei… From Kuro" Azuma handed the gift to Guy and he was more then moved over that Kuro had brought something for him.

"Thank you Kuro" He had happy anime tears running down his face when he opened the gift "Ehh… A scroll?" He sweet dropped

"What about rolling it out?" Kuro also sweet dropped as Guy opened the scroll read out loud

"'Even if you feel old, always remember the youth you have hidden within you'" Guy sensei began crying aging "How beautiful. Thank you!" He tried to hug Kuro, but she moved out of the way and Guy feel to the ground. Azuma sighed and took the next gift up from the bag

"Have a nice Christmas Kurenai-sensei! From Kuro!" He gave the box to Kurenai

"Thank you sweetie" She smiled at Kuro and opened the box she had got in her hands. "Wow…How…" Was all she could say when she was standing with the dress in her hands "Thanks…? But isn't this a little too much?" She asked Kuro who was just smiling

"Nah! I don't think so!" She said and was instantly hugged by Kurenai

"Thank you" She released Kuro and put her present in the box aging  
"You are so very welcome"

"Alright next… JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY! Right Azuma-sensei? From Kuro" Azuma read up and surprised looked at Kuro "For me?" He asked

"Isn't that, what's standing there?" -_-''

"Thanks…" He opened it and his eyes widened "Kuro… Are you serious? These are really expensive, you shouldn't have" He holds the knives in one hand looking at Kuro

"Well… I was the one who broke the last ones" She scratched the back of her head

"I really am grateful… But I still think it's a little bit too much…"

"Just drop it Azuma… She did say that she wanted to…" Kakashi said and looked at Azuma, which made him shut up

"Anyway… Thanks Kuro…" He took the last present from the bag and just gave it to Kakashi

"Thank you Kuro…" He opened it and looked at the gift for a second and then he got sparkles in his eyes

"Well… I had some problems finding one I was sure you would like…" Kuro said and crossed her arms

"I'm sure I will" Kuro was kind of shocked by what Kakashi did now… He was… CRYING! Alright anime crying… But still… it's the point that counts!

"I'm glad you all liked your gifts… But I must be on my way now… Continue having a good Christmas!" And she was off aging

//Wow it seems that everyone so far likes what I have given them! I'm so glad// She continued running till Iruka-sensei. She found him, and she gave him his present and she ran off aging before he could say anything. Because she didn't feel like she had time to wait for him to open and everything, because she couldn't bear the feeling that she might have forgotten anything. She ran home to see if she had remembered everything, she looked through her cheek list of 'Have to do'

_**Have to do:**_

_**Wrap presents**_

_**Clean the house **_

_**Decorate the living room**_

_**Make the food **_

Kuro couldn't understand it. It looked like she had remembered everything. But why did it still feel like she had forgotten something, something imported. She walked over to her couch and laid on it, and fell asleep.

There was heard a knock from the door and Kuro woke up instantly, she jumped up from the couch and over to the door. She opened it and saw that Hinata was standing there all covered in snow, she was smiling sweetly

"Me-merry Christmas Kuro-chan" She said

"Merry Christmas Hinata… But what are you doing here so early? The party isn't going to start before…" Kuro stopped talking and looked at the clock "Oh shit is it already this late; the others are going to be here within half 'n' hour!!" She began panicking, why she didn't know, she had everything almost ready, and everything, but still…

"I-I know… That is why, I'm here to he-help" Hinata said and smiled at Kuro

"Really?" Kuro asked dumply, she didn't expect anyone to come and help her out.

"Yeah"

"Then come in!" Kuro flashed a bright smile at Hinata and stepped aside so she could come in "Well, to tell the truth, I don't really need help, I'm finished doing whatever" Kuro crossed her arms and closed her eyes

"Re-really?" Hinata looked around and say the beautifully decorated room

"Yeah… But… There's still one thing that's bugging me… And I simply don't know what it is!" Kuro sweet dropped "But you know it doesn't matter, no way I have forgotten anything...!"

"Oh… Okay…" Hinata walked over to the couch and sat down on it

"The others should be here about…" The was heard a new knock on the door "Now" Kuro walked over to the door and opened it and saw team Guy standing there "Merry Christmas!" She yelled and saw the rest on the way over.

"Merry Christmas Kuro" It was heard from many directions, Kuro smiled brightly at her friends that was now walking down the dark street, lighted up by the street lights, snow was covering everything also all of them. Kuro ran outside and threw a snowball at Shikamaru, he was hit in the face and Kuro began laughing, until another snowball flew through the air and hit neck, the heat from her body melted the snowball and the water ran down her neck and down her back. Kuro quickly turned around to see Sasuke with another snowball ready to launch. Kuro made quickly bended and picked up some snow and formed it to a ball and threw it at Sasuke, and to Kuro's disliking it didn't hit…

Time passed by and the snow fight went on and on, but it suddenly stopped for Kuro when she had taken a good look at all of her friends and she realized that, that feeling she had had all this time, the feeling that she had forgotten something, was true… She had forgotten something, not just something, but someone…

"I'm sorry guys, you can continue playing out here if you want, and you can go inside if you want, the food is in the fridge and there are gifts for everyone underneath the Christmas tree if you want them… I have to go a find someone" Kuro ran off before anyone could say anything…

Kuro ran through the lighted streets looking for him, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
"NARUTO?" She yelled throughout Konoha, and someplace, a curtain someone, raised his head and looked around

"Kuro?" He said and got up from his bed, he got out and his house and out on the streets.

"Naruto, I'm sorry!" Kuro spotted Naruto standing outside in front of his house. Kuro simply couldn't believe that she had forgotten something so important it was unbelievable to her, but somehow all of this was true

"What are you sorry for Kuro-Chan?" He didn't smile he didn't grin, he didn't look like himself at all, she looked so sad, like the entire world had forgotten about him. Kuro was now standing in front of him, looking into his eyes

"I'm so sorry… I can't believe that I forgot you… I'm really sorry!" Kuro jumped forward and tightly hugged Naruto

"It's okay Kuro…" He didn't hug back and there was still sadness in his voice

"It doesn't sound like it…" She slowly released him from her embrace, and laid a hand on his cheek, she smiled slightly when she looked into his sadness filled eyes, and Naruto smiled back with a little smile, this smile got Kuro's heart to jump in her chest, what could it be? Kuro stared deeper into the boys blue eyes, and she wondered, why haven't she done this before, taken her time to look into these sweet, caring blue eyes. Kuro couldn't help it, but she moved forward and her lips was about to meet his, when she came to her mind aging and she quickly pulled back. "I'm sorry" She turned her look to the ground. Naruto took a hand to her cheek

"It's alright Kuro-Chan…" For reason not known, he smiled brightly at her, and at the stroke of midnight, or maybe a few seconds before, a star that had laid unseen on the sky was then shining brightly, brighter than any other star at the moment…


End file.
